Reina Isoda
Biography Reina had grown up in a middle class family, unaware of her status as an angel, or more specifically, born into a family of those which had already been fallen for generations. This meant that no members of the Isoda family would have any wings and few would even know that they were Yokai. She was always a quiet, well mannered and free headed student, maintaining a sense of curiosity and innocence at all times. During her final year of middle school, something that could rival a miracle happened and she grew a set of pure white wings, renewing the Isoda family blood and naturally, also scaring her to a large extent. She was forced to attend school, her wings still still there, however no one seemed to notice their presence apart from a young infant she'd walked past on her way home from school who stared at them with wide eyes. Over the course of that day, the wings faded and she thought it to be nothing but a hallucination, yet the experience still left her traumatised and confused, looking for answers. When reaching home, she would be met by her grandmother who gave a little wave before gesturing for her to enter. Needless to say, Reina learnt that she was an anger born into a family of those who had done enothing but evil deeds in the past which angered her greatly as she looked into the old woman's eyes. A miracle? This was no miracle. The girl's faded wings darkened instantaneously from a pure white to complete black. Her grandmother would be found dead the next morning and the girl would refuse to recall what happened nor take the blame, holding nothing but pleasant memories with her grandmother. By her own free will, the girl applied to Yokai Academy happily, hoping there would be a decent education and the possibility that she would be able to meet people similar to herself there. At one point, it was revealed that the Isoda family had been given a second chance at their angelic status, however, due to the girl's mental illness contradicting with her personality, had ended up backfiring, causing the girl to become an angel by nature but also causing her to fall inevitably. Appearance Human Reina has extremely young appearing features, portraying her as a girl still in her early teenage years as opposed to one a year from graduating. This is due to her large, sky blue eyes usually holding an innocent and curious gaze about them as well as her surprisingly short stature. Her platinum blonde hair reaches past her shoulders and is usually left out, brushed neatly. Attire wise, she can usually be seen wearing light or pastel colours or even simple patterns (usually floral), more than often on dresses. When attending classes, she dons the normal school uniform, the exact set that she'd worn since starting her education at the academy. Angel Once transforming into her angel form, Reina's hair lightens to a colour of platinum blonde, her eyes also undergoing change as they illuminate a piercing blue. This is not the biggest change however, as the girl grows a set of pure white wings, each with a span of about 1.25m. Her clothing remains the same, regardless of whether of not she has transformed. Fallen Angel This form can only be triggered directly after transforming into her angel form and is inevitable once doing so. Eventually, her wings will grow out to be a spawn of about 1.5m and also darken whilst doing so. After her wings are completed, the rest of her appearance will do the same almost immediately, her eyes turning a dark brown and her hair doing the same whilst also increasing in length, reaching her lower back. Again, her attire remains completely normal, retaining its original state. Anyone in the surrounding area will gain a feeling that something is off in her presence and are likely to be extremely on edge when doing so, fallen angels often being frowned upon amongst Yokai. Post-Fall This is the state that Reina is left in after her wings have faded from her fallen form. Her eyes revert back to their normal colour instantly but her hair takes some time to turn back to her natural blonde, the time ranging anywhere from 2 to 6 hours. Reina Isoda 2.png Personality Reina is known throughout the school for her unusual amount of oblivion toward everything as well as her sensitivity when that is taken advantage of and her mindset could be compared to one of a young child at times due to her finding interest in ordinary, everyday occurrences that others would not bother acknowledging or observing. She tends to keep to herself, preferring to be quiet in fear of being teased, although has a large passion for science and most of her classes in general excluding culinary, having dropped it for her senior year. Her level of intelligence when it comes to subjects involving logic is extremely high, her best marks being in math and science. One of her notable vulnerabilities is how protective she would get over the topic of angels. There are also moments when Reina could be classified as 'insane', going off on crazy tangents for no reason at all and growing seemingly violent without realizing to the point of being considered mentally ill although none have ever had solid proof toward it. On numerous occassions, the angel has returned to her dorm with a strange demeanour about her. However, this stops almost as suddenly as it begins and she continues acting on as though she didn't notice it occurring to begin with. She refuses to change into her Yokai form unless in dire need. Skills Academic Math: 10/10 Language Arts: 7/10 Science: 10/10 Art: 9/10 Gym: 4/10 Music: 9/10 "Well, there's a reason I sound like an angel..." Cooking: 8/10 Foreign Language (English): 6/10 Combat Hand to Hand: 3/10 Blunt Weaponry: 5/10 Bladed Weaponry: 6/10 Ranged Weaponry: 9/10 Thrown Weaponry: 1/10 Magic Arts (healing): 10/10 Physical Vulnerability: 5/10 Misc. Crafting: 10/10 Social: 6/10 Magic Reina's ability to use magic is extremely limited, only being able to be used in her angel form ''and ''being limited to only the healing aspects of it. However, compared to the average angel and due to being the hybrid of the two that she is, her potential for magic is unpredictable, already having extremely good healing abilities but refusing to use them unless for absolute last resort. Schedule 1st - Physical Education 2nd - Algebra II 3rd - Free Period 4th - Free Period 5th - Chemistry II 6th - Visual Arts 7th - Free Period Category:Student